1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible circuit board, and in particular to a structure of a tag flexible circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
When traditional light-emitting diodes are manufactured, a band-like or piece-like copper metallic plate is first pressed to form a plurality of lead frames that are connected with one another. A base is formed on each lead frame by means of a resin injection molding or hot press-forming process. The base has a cavity for allowing the lead frame to be exposed. Then, the lead frame in the cavity is subjected to a chip-fixing step and a wiring step. After finishing the chip-fixing and wiring steps, fluorescent glue and epoxy resin are dotted in the cavity to form a light-emitting diode.
After the light-emitting diode is manufactured completely, the lead frame is cut to separate the light-emitting diode from the boundary of the lead frame, thereby forming a single light-emitting diode. When the light-emitting diodes are packed, a plurality of light-emitting diodes is packed into a common bag simultaneously, so that it is convenient to carry or transport them. However, such way of packing may cause the light-emitting diodes to be pressed by each other, causing the damage of the base, pins and lens of the light-emitting diodes. Further, if the bag is broken, the plurality of light-emitting diodes may fall into the ground immediately, so that the light-emitting diodes may get damaged or contaminated by the dirt on the ground.
Recently, many electronic products are gradually made to be more and more compact. Therefore, the interior of the electronic product has to be provided with a SMD small-sized circuit board. In manufacturing the SMD small-sized circuit board, a circuit substrate made of a hard material and having a larger area is printed with a plurality of identical circuits first. After performing a developing or etching technique, the surface of the circuit substrate is formed with a plurality of circuit layers. Then, SMD electronic components (such as chip, resistor, capacitor, diode or transistor) are soldered on the circuit layers of the circuit substrate. After soldering the electronic components, the circuit substrate is cut to form a plurality of small-sized circuit boards. Before these small-sized circuit boards are subjected to the subsequent processing and assembling step, they are laminated in a collecting box or pressed in a package bag randomly, so that these circuit boards may be pressed by each other. As a result, the SMD electronic components and the circuits on the circuit board may fall off or the electrical connection is deteriorated. Therefore, many bad products may be generated in the subsequent process.